


who?

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers for 143, Spoilers once again, ah yes despair, eto said something about a new kaneki non?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>they slip through his hands,</i>
  <br/><i>and they shatter,</i>
  <br/><i>upon contact with the ground.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	who?

he exhales

fingernails digging into skin  
his body trembling  
in fear  
in anticipation  
waiting  
waiting  
 _waiting_  
for…  
what was he waiting for exactly  
he wonders

he squeezes his eyes shut  
grasping at his memories  
memories that seem to escape him  
escaping from his brain  
 _god_  
a screw is _loosening_  
 _fuck_  
 _it’s leaving his brain_  
 ** _it’s leaving his brain_**  
 _no_  
 ** _no_  **  
 _give it back_  
 ** _give it back to me-!_**

he cries  
but no one hears  
no one sees  
no one but him  
and who…  
who is he  
who is he anyway  
who…

_"good morning, kaneki ken."_

kaneki…  
his name…  
is kaneki ken…

who…  
 _who is kaneki?_


End file.
